Bitter Present
by Spiritt
Summary: Botan has bitter feelings about Christmas and as she explains it to Hiei, they come to a vey delicate subject: Mistletoe. Hiei and Botan, oneshot. For the joy of holiday.


**Author's note: **Salutations, everyone. Today (12/20 just incase I post this at a later date) is the day I started Winter Break, which I found pleasing to the ears. After all, I studied like no tomorrow for the Geometry test I had and still finished near the bell… but that's not the point anymore. Since no one seems to be distracting me from writing, I decided a little festive one chaptered story would do well for the soul. Yep, it's a one-shot since I don't think it's cool to have a Christmas story go all the way into the summer.

Also, I don't know if it snows in Japan, so I just made it from the top of my head. If it does snow, let's just say I did research and found out it snows. If it doesn't, then we can say I was dreaming of a white Christmas. Good-bye for now, fellow readers. This has been the Author's note.

**Bitter Present**

**Chapter one**

The season was winter, and the snow fell thickly among the narrow island called Japan. The wind blew harsh chilly air though out the streets, but it was rare to see people walking in such horrible weather conditions. In fact, it was difficult to understand why four men stood at a street corner, snow piling on their shoulders and the wind burning their unprotected skin. One kicked the snow around them, cursing loudly. He was covered with protective clothing everywhere except for his head. His hair had been slicked back with gel, although it looked damp due to the snow. "Why don't we call Botan and tell her to meet us at Genkai? We'll get there much faster…" He pouted, rubbing his pink cheeks raw.

"Because we have no form of communication with her, Yusuke," replied another heavily covered man, although his red hair poked through the beanie hat he wore. "If we leave without telling her, she'll have no way of knowing where we have left to."

"You're the one who picked this hell-forsaken meeting place," snapped the shortest one who, although was wrapped warmly, seemed to of had the least amount of clothing on. His large amount of black hair had not been covered, since there was no possible way of finding a hat that would suit him. The only one who seemed to have nothing to complain about was the largest one, an odd looking man who was staring into the distance, waiting patiently for something. His name was Kazuma Kuwabara, and when he found what he had been looking for he finally spoke up.

"Kurama, look in the sky! I think Botan's coming," He said excitedly. The other boys looked to where he was pointing. The sky was pure white, so it was not hard to spot the figure of an oddly shaped bird. Of course, it was no bird, but a female riding roughly on an oar. She looked troubled with her oar, which moved this way and that when the wind picked up.

The girl slowly made herself towards them, the oar hovering at waist height. "Hi, guys, wonderful meeting spot you've chosen," She said bitterly, tossing an uncontrollable amount of blue hair over her shoulder as she slid down. She was dressed in a pink heavy jacket with bulky pants, equipped with mittens and earmuffs. The bright pink clashed with her purple eyes and messy blue hair that tossed with the wind. It looked as if she had battled with a kamikaze.

"Did you have some trouble coming here?" Yusuke asked curiously, immobilized at his spot. They all were, actually, because they had never seen Botan so disorganized and sour.

"Well, yes actually," She explained as she began crunching her way towards the direction of Genkai's house. "Not only did I have a horrible time explaining to the Ogres why I couldn't attend their yearly celebration but I became a victim of this harsh weather we're having…" She sighed, turning around to look at them, who had been tailing her like lost puppies. "Christmas time isn't the happiest of times for me, alright? Let's just hurry to Genkai's; I can't stand being in the cold for much longer…"

So they followed her in silence, their spirits damped by the cold and by Botan's unusual mood. The only one who seemed pleased with the change of personality was Hiei, who was always an un-festive person himself…

It didn't take long to reach the steps of Genkai's temple, the most tiresome and annoying part about visiting Genkai. It was slippery with ice, which proved difficult for the casual jumping around that the boys did. Grudgingly, they took their time so they were assured no broken bones. Botan did slip and fall a couple of times, but was always assured a helping hand from each of the boys. As they climbed more stairs, Botan's mood got worse, and soon the only one who could stand her constant muttering and glares at the sky was Hiei, who had turned deaf to anything that came from her mouth.

"Listen, Botan," Yusuke said uneasily, calling to her from a few flights up. "The others and I are going to go ahead, we'll meet you inside."

"So you're ditching me?" She yelled back, rubbing her cheeks again.

"Of course not," Yusuke said reassuringly, smiling at something behind Botan. "Hiei's going to stay with you!"

Hiei glanced up at Yusuke with a scowl, which proved he didn't agree to the plan set out. Botan didn't seem to agree either; her footsteps went faster, as if she was trying to catch up with Yusuke, who was long gone. Only Hiei seemed to enjoy being outside and finally spoke to her for the first time since they had met today. "You're going to fall," He said with annoyance, if he was babysitting her.

"No, I'm not. There isn't any ice there," Botan pointed out. Hiei made no attempt to argue with her, he was apparently deaf again. She didn't seem to mind, the silence was better then them arguing. The snow was thicker now, but the wind had disappeared. Now layering the ice upon the steps was snow, making it harder to climb. Still, Botan refused to summon her oar, and Hiei had to bear with her. She glanced at him when he began wrapping his scarf more tightly around him. "Why don't you go with them?" She asked.

"Why don't you go faster?" Hiei replied, staring in front of him.

"Because…I don't want to go inside," Botan said slowly, stopping to rub her face again. Hiei took a few more steps before stopping as well, but made no movement to wait for her. "Christmas isn't really the best of times for me."

"Hn," Hiei shrugged absentmindedly, starting to climb again. There was no reason for him to listen to her reasons…

"I mean, Christmas is such a selfish holiday…people always need presents or money, and then there's the whole drunken thing with the eggnog and the beer…" Botan continued, taking hold of Hiei's arm without notice as the railings ended and she was left with no support. Hiei frowned, and attempted to shake her off, but she had a tight grip for a mitten hand. "Santa Claus isn't even real, you know that? He's just a regular fat man in a suit that kids think lives in freezing cold temperatures with little elves and dedicates his whole year to toys and kids." She paused and suddenly said, "I think he might be pedophile."

Hiei stopped walking, and turned to her with an outrageous look spread across his face. "I thought _Santa_ wasn't real," He pointed out, turning to her. She removed her arm as if it was nothing.

"He isn't," Botan agreed, and took hold of Hiei's arm once he continued again. "But any old man willing to be Santa for a day is one."

The time had passed quickly, and they were now climbing their last step before they would be face to face with _more_ stairs that led to the double doors of Genkai's temple.

Botan rubbed her pants in an attempt to get the wet stains from where she had slipped and fell away. She had no progress, and Hiei was waiting for her to finish, since he couldn't move without dragging her with him. "And the last the thing I hate about Christmas is," Botan said, turning to Hiei with a grave expression, "the mistletoe."

"Hn," Hiei replied once again. Botan nodded as if he was agreeing with her.

"I mean, there's always someone all liquored up or disgusting that wants to kiss people, and the only way they can get some is by dragging someone under the little plant and planting a big wet ones on each other," Botan explained as they conquered the steps that stood in the way of the large double doors. Through the clouds, it seemed, the weather was becoming friendlier. It was bright, as if the sun was shining. "It's horrible, a sin if you ask me."

"Is that why you dragged me here?" Hiei asked. Botan looked at him as he stared above them with interest. Above their heads was mistletoe, its leaves pointed and sharp with a healthy green glow, which joined with the tiny beads of red that fit it so wonderfully. Botan looked back at Hiei, bewildered, as he placed his hands upon her shoulders, roughly pressing his lips to hers, the sensation warming them both as she reacted, pressing her own lips harder against his, definitely enjoying the feeling of warmth that lit her body in flames and made her forget where they stood, in the cold on the winter day she hated so much.

Hiei withdrew, his own cheeks slightly flushed as he huffed and waited for her answer with impatience. Botan touched her lips, blushing wildly as she thought of her answer. "Well," Botan finally said, her voice high pitched. "I didn't really know we're under that _thing_," She paused to think of what she would say next. A smile appeared on her face, the first one for the whole day. Besides her rugged look, she seemed to make the place brighter with it. "But I'd like to think that, somehow, I dragged you under here." Hiei smirked at her as she turned on her heels with the smile everyone missed still plastered on her face. Before she opened the door, however, she turned to him once more. "We'll be doing that again later." Without his approval, she opened the doors to be greeted by their friends.

"Hn."

**Owari (The End)**

Please review for the sake of the holiday spirit. Also be sure to look out for my next story, Dirty Little Secret. I wonder if you can tell where I got the name.


End file.
